


Just Will

by PapperShadows



Series: From William to Will [1]
Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Best Friends, Comic, Fanart, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gay Panic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapperShadows/pseuds/PapperShadows
Summary: Odd and William became best friends in the past year, growing closer each day. But Odd can't take it anymore: it hurts too much to be just friends.
Relationships: Odd Della Robbia & William Dunbar, Odd Della Robbia/William Dunbar
Series: From William to Will [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891978
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Just Will

**Author's Note:**

> This comic is te conclussion of a larger fanfic I am currently working on. I am posting this first because it was the first part I finished. I will surely post the rest of the story in the future, a classical friends to lovers.
> 
> This is my first comic AND fanfic ever, so all comments are well apreciated TT  
> Hope you like it <3
> 
> Para Lucas, porque jamas podria pedir un amigo mejor <3

[](https://ibb.co/yB35Zbw) [](https://ibb.co/zbXNXP8) [](https://ibb.co/PNZstHt) [](https://ibb.co/wWBMgpH) [](https://ibb.co/GcjK2dC) [](https://ibb.co/S7Pr6ZF) [](https://ibb.co/Bj2VP5b) [](https://ibb.co/X7PsG9m) [](https://ibb.co/Tq4qCV9) [](https://ibb.co/bsVL0wN) [](https://ibb.co/1JRd7S1) [](https://ibb.co/QrWDqhP) [](https://ibb.co/wcvG4tT) [](https://ibb.co/kMt4Xjv) [](https://ibb.co/qWfcfX6) [](https://ibb.co/DgfLtNr) [](https://ibb.co/Ks361Cj) [](https://ibb.co/C8dfCSW) [](https://ibb.co/0QFt0rc) [](https://ibb.co/xjY0FBq) [](https://ibb.co/18TNzFn) [](https://ibb.co/5R8hw5Z) [](https://ibb.co/bXKdrdy) [](https://ibb.co/bHZkpP8) [](https://ibb.co/hKrW2p6)  



End file.
